


The Gem in You

by bunnybaekkie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Obsession, Omega Will Graham, Poor Will Graham, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Stripper AU, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybaekkie/pseuds/bunnybaekkie
Summary: "My my....my favourite, beautiful omega dancer and mate who apparently is also my personal assistant. Now this is the surprise that i actually love." Hannibal looked at him in awe."What the hell are you doing here?" Will gritted his teeth as he utter the words."I should ask you the same but whatever it is i don't mind." He strutted towards Will and trapped him against the wall. "I hope you quit the job at that filthy club like i told you to-"Will scoffed. "Right the one you went too-""Business purpose. I would have never thought i would find my mate there and i most certainly will not allow it to continue. You will not defy me omega." He growled in his ear."Or what? You're gonna tear down the club again?"Hannibal smirked. "Yes and this time i will not be nice about it."





	The Gem in You

Teaser~~  
"Will, i'm sorry but can you fill me in tonight?"

"Fill you in? Y-You mean taking your place to dance? No wa-"

"Please! Boss said he'll give you extra! I need to take my grandma to the hospital!"

"Bev, look at me! I can't do it, i have no moves nor the looks-"

"Are you seriously that blind of how people look at you especially the alphas?" Beverly smirked. "Your eyes and body is enough to make them drool."


End file.
